Polos opuestos
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Alice y Rosalie eran polos opuestos, por lo tanto, se llevaban mal, pero una pelea deriva en una charla que podrá unir a estas dos hermanas. Drabble de hermandad.


__¡Hola! Bueno, esta fue una idea repentina pensando en mi mejor amiga. Hoy poco a poco estoy arreglando las cosas con mi ex, y le agradezco infinitamente a mi mejor amiga por aguantarme hablando una y otra vez de él. Por eso hago este fic, pensando completamente en ella. En fin... Vamos a lo legal.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & lugares que puedan reconocer son propiedad de la señora S. Meyer. Nada es mío, salvo la trama, por lo que no permito que nadie suba mi fic a ninguna otra página, salvo yo obviamente.

**Summary:** Alice y Rosalie eran polos opuestos, por lo tanto, se llevaban mal, pero una pelea deriva en una charla que podrá unir a estas dos hermanas.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi hermana del corazón, no compartiremos sangre, pero compartimos un lazo irrompible de amor y amistad. Te amo mejor amiga, sos muy importante para mí.

Ahora, ¡ A leer !

* * *

**Polos opuestos. **

**By: Bel.**

_Rosalie odiaba pedir disculpas, pero ésta vez, debía hacerlo… _Las palabras tan hirientes que le gritó aquella noche la acompañaría por siempre, al menos que arreglen las cosas. La hermosa rubia siempre fue orgullosa, jamás pedía disculpas, pero con Alice era diferente, sentía que había dañado a una niña, había dañado la felicidad que día a día ella repartía por toda la casa.

—Rose, no estés triste —Susurró Alice mirando a Rosalie observar las estrellas con la mirada perdida fuera de la casa Cullen— No es tan malo ser vampiro. Tienes toda la eternidad por delante, ¡hasta podría ser divertido!

—¿¡Y tú qué puedes saber, _Mary Alice Brandon_!? —Le gritó dándose vuelta para mirarla fijamente— ¡Mary Alice, eso es lo único que sabes de tu vida humana! Jamás sabrás que se sintió ser humana, no sabes que se siente que tu corazón lata al ver a una persona especial, que se siente dormir, que se siente _estar vivo_, Alice.

La psíquica la miró fijamente, si pudiera llorar, seguramente gotas saladas caerían por sus mejillas. Quizá Rosalie no era la mejor hermana del mundo, pero de todas formas la quería muchísimo y le dolía de sobremanera escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

—Rosalie… —Alice era una vampiresa muy fuerte, pero en aquél momento simplemente no pudo quedarse. Salió disparada hacia el bosque. Se sentía completamente sola. En momentos como esos necesitaba de los brazos y caricias de Jasper, que le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien y que Rosalie solo necesitaba tiempo para entender que se equivocó, pero no estaba. ¿Por qué demonios la familia había ido a casa justo ese día? ¿Por qué se ofreció a cuidar a Renesmee junto con, precisamente, Rosalie y el chucho? ¡Por amor a Dios! Parecía que el mundo estaba complotado en su contra.

Rosalie se maldijo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que pedir disculpas? ¡La culpa era de Alice, obviamente. Ella nunca la entendería, jamás lo haría. Ella era feliz porque jamás conoció otra cosa mejor. Pero… En realidad.. sí, había sido bastante dura con ella, en realidad no tenía culpa alguna. Sí, su comentario quizá fue desafortunado esa noche, ambas estaban sedientas y de un no muy buen humor, pero nunca fue dicho con maldad. Alice simplemente quería alegrarla, y ella había actuado de esa manera… ¡Demonios! Tenía que ir a buscarla.

No fue difícil encontrarla. Sus sentidos eran muy habilidosos desde que era una _maldita_ muerta viviente. Saltando de rama en rama, paró en seco en un pino muy alto, algo marrón por la estación en la que se encontraban. Alice miraba la nada misma, sumida en sus pensamientos, con la Luna como su única testigo.

—Alice… —Susurró Rosalie para hacerse notar, aunque obviamente, la vidente ya la había notado.

—Lo siento, Rosalie… —Interrumpió Alice— Sé que crees que jamás te entenderé, y quizá tengas razón, pero duele a veces, ¿sabes? Duele no recordar quien fuiste.

—Lo sé, Alice, lo sé —masculló la rubia, le costaba, pero debía decirlo—, lo siento.

—¿Sabes, Rosalie? Sé que debe ser muy triste recordar tiempos mejores, pero al menos tienes un buen recuerdo de lo que fue alguna vez tu vida humana —dudó un poco, pero continuó de todas formas, dolían aquellas palabras, pero debía botarlo de su interior por una vez y para siempre—. Pero, aún peor, es que lo poco que sabes sea que tus padres prefirieron verte muerta, a que seas la deshonra de la familia. Prefirieron ir a visitar mi tumba, a visitarme a mí en aquél maldito hospital psiquiátrico.

—Alice…

—Y leer esa hoja de admisión del hospital —interrumpió ella—, fue lo más duro que tuve que leer. Allí decía todo lo que me hacían y también mi comportamiento. Sufrí electrochoques, torturas, encierro… Quizá por eso no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana. Quizá mi cerebro actuó de manera inteligente una vez en mi existir y decidió borrar aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos…

Por fin, terminó de hablar casi con un hilo de voz. No parecía ser Alice quien hablaba, su tono de voz ya no era ese típico tintineo alegre que movía la casa, más bien era una voz fría y quebrada, casi un susurro que ningún humano podría escuchar. Aunque no lo admita, le dolía ver así a su hermana.

—Alice, nunca debí haberte gritado así. Ahora que lo dices… Entiendo lo duro que puede ser para ti saber la verdad… Debió ser duro para ti, y yo no soy nadie para decirte que no sufres —Fue difícil, pero lo logró, y se sentía orgullosa. Pensó un poco sus siguientes palabras y continuó—, Leí alguna vez una frase que te define, Alice: Los que más sonríen son los que más sufrieron.

Dicho esto, no dejó que Alice replicara sus dichos, pues se tiró sobre ella y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza que mataría al más fuerte de los humanos. Alice se sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que era algo muy inusual en Rosalie ser afectuosa, pero pronto correspondió el abrazo con una de sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Rosalie! —Gritó a cuatro vientos Alice— Creo que pelearnos fue lo mejor que hicimos en la noche.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Rose rompiendo el abrazo.

—Pudimos conocernos un poco más a fondo, Rose —Dijo feliz la duendecilla.

Ambas sonrieron conformes con su charla, y por unos minutos observaron la hermosa Luna que brillaba sobre ambas.

—Mejor volvamos, Alice, no me gusta dejar a Renesmee mucho tiempo sola con ese chucho.

—Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me agrada —Mustió la psíquica con una risita.

* * *

Espero que no haya OoC en los personajes, en especial en Rosalie, ya que jamás vimos un acto de cariño de su parte y quizá quede fuera de caracter. Espero que no sea así.

Los quiero, y sepan que los reviews son el sueldo del fiker, por lo que se agradece cualquier comentario.

**~ Bel ~**


End file.
